User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Removal Proposal: Kitana
Proposing PG removal for Kitana. Who is she? Kitana (also known as Princess Kitana or Lady Kitana) is one of the major protagonists in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is the princess of Edenia and the biological daughter of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, as well as an adopted daughter of the evil Emperor Shao Kahn. In the series' original storyline, Kitana formerly served Shao Kahn as an elite assassin before becoming one of the leaders of the good characters. She also has a role of suggested romantic interest for the series' primary hero Liu Kang and has an evil twin and nemesis named Mileena, as well as a longtime intimate friend Jade. Why she doesn't qualify Kitana was the daughter of Jerrod and Sindel, Jerrod was the king while Sindel was the queen of Edenia. Edenia was a peaceful place in a way reminiscent to Earthrealm. When Kitana was a child Shao Kahn invaded Edenia he ended up killing Jerrod and Sindel becomes Kahn's new Wife which made Kitana think that Kahn was her real father by blood but he was not, as Kitana became older she became a well skilled Assassin for Shao Kahn and ranked princess under him. After a while Kahn feared that Kitana would soon learn the truth about her past, he constructed a monstrous clone of Kitana made with half her blood mixed with the Strength of Tarkatan blood Mileena was created. Kitana continued to attend with Shao Kahn along with her good friend Jade who is also a very strong Assassin. Kitana remained loyal to Shao Kahn but secretly wants to kill Shao Kahn. Her plans were discovered by her chaotic clone Mileena who attacked Kitana; after a fierce battle Kitana succeeded in killing her twin Mileena which led to Kitana's imprisonment and is to be executed. However Kitana eventually escapes and joins back up with Earthrealm and her friends, with this Kitana grows more affectionate with Earthrealm like another home to her. In Mortal Kombat 9, Kitana is seen with Jade during the opening of the tournament and spectates with the rest of the fighters. She's not seen again until her and Jade attempt to stop Sonya from escaping the island, however they both lose against her. The next day Kitana notices Liu Kang is a skillful warrior and informs Shang Tsung that she will deal with him. She confronts Liu Kang with full on Hand-to Hand combat, Liu Kang compliments her fighting skill and Strength. After Kitana losed she asks Liu to kill her; He refuses and say's the confrontation never happened. Kitana is later scolded heavily by her father Shao Kahn (stepfather) for not dealing with the Lin Kuei, when clearly she wasn't informed of there presence. Angered and upset Kitana argues with Jade about her rank as a princess, Jade insist they talk later onced she's calmed down. While wandering she's confronted by Smoke and Johnny along with Raiden; Smoke and Johnny are defeated by Kitana. Raiden stops and tell's Kitana she must uncover the truth in order to see things clearly. After heeding his word Kitana ventures to the living Forest and is confronted by Jade. She pleads with her to turn back but Kitana refuses and they fight with Kitana being victor. When reaching the Flesh pits She discovers that Shang Tsung made horrific clones of herself and fights Mileena. After Winning she faces Shang Tsung and incapitates him and forced him to tell the truth to her father; however Shao Kahn Applaudes Shang Tsung and tells Kitana her real father was killed by him. He prompts Kitana to be executed by noon, Jade informs Raiden and the others. Kitana is shackled and without her mask, Liu Kang frees her but Kung Lao dies. After Liu Kang defeats Shao Kahn, Kitana and Liu Kang mourn Kung Lao's Death. After being set free, Kitana Joins the Earthrealm warriors and together they try to change the future for a better world. During the meeting with the others Kitana reassures everyone should relax and not make second minded decisions. When Raiden leaves with Liu Kang to go to the elder gods, Kitana and the Others are Ambushed by the Lin Kuei. They successfully defeat them all, however Kitana sees her mother Sindel. All of the fighters are defeated with Kitana being the last one. She fights her Mother but she is brutally beaten; bleeding from the mouth and brutally hurt Kitana pleads with her mother, but she ignores. Kitana's energy is sucked away and is near death. Her last words to Liu Kang "Is she wished they met under different circumstances" and dies. Later on, she was resurrected as one of the revenants by Quan Chi. In Mortal Kombat X, Kitana is still a revenant serving Quan Chi. Alongside Sindel, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang, she makes up his primary team of enforcers. Jax, restored to life and goodness, comments with dismay that Kitana seems to enjoy being a revenant. She replies that he is right, as she is no longer a victim. After Quan Chi is slain by Scorpion and Shinnok is defeated by Cassie Cage, Kitana becomes the Empress of the Netherrealm, ruling alongside Liu Kang. Raiden, corrupted by his restoration of the damaged Jinsei, deposits the fallen Elder God's severed head at their feet and warns them not to threaten Earthrealm. In Mortal Kombat 11, Kitana been further corrupted by Shinnok's influence and planned to invade Earthrealm. After Raiden and the Special Forces destroy the Bone Temple in the Netherrealm, she and Liu Kang ally themselves with the keeper of time, Kronika, who plans on creating a new timeline without Raiden in it. Through the power of Kronika's sands of time, the past Kitana is transported to the present timeline along with the other kombatants. After a fierce fight in Kotal Kahn's arena, she congregates with the other "good" kombatants after D'Vorah transports the "bad" kombatants to her hive. She and Jade stays in Outworld to aid Kotal against Shao Kahn. Once the fight was over, Kitana exchanges a few words with Liu Kang and hugs him goodbye before he returns to Earthrealm with Kung Lao and Raiden. She is instructed to seek out and recruit Sheeva, as her armies would prove useful to assist Kotal against Shao Kahn. While learning the news of Jade and Kotal’s capture by Shao Kahn’s force however, Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao must first confront Baraka, whose Tarkatan warriors are claimed by Sheeva as a necessary requirement for her to join their cause. In order to infiltrate the Tarkatan camps, Kitana acts as a prisoner taken by a disguised Liu Kang and Kung Lao, though Skarlet easily sees through the Shaolin monks' deception, leading to a battle between them which results in Kitana's victory. Liu Kang and Kung Lao rescue Jade, who then sadly inform how she and Kotal were captured, but the four are confronted by Baraka and his squad of Tarkatans. Kitana battles Baraka and wins, convincing him that it would be better to be Kotal's trusted ally than the slave of Shao Kahn, in order to reconcile their future relations with Kotal. With the support of both Sheeva and Baraka, including Erron Black’s present-self, Kitana and her allies storm the arena to save Kotal from execution. Kitana rushes to confront Shao Kahn before he can kill Kotal. "Father" and "daughter" exchange words before clashing and Kitana besting the mighty konqueror in the finale. Kitana then vows to the defeated tyrant that she will not inherit Shao Kahn's cruelty. Then she removes his helm off his face, slashes his eyes with her fan blade, defeating the tyrant, much to the Shaolin’s pridefully surprises in relief. With Shao Kahn's defeat, she tells Kotal that his throne is secure. However, due to Kotal being fatally crippled by Shao Kahn in that battle, he appoints Kitana as the new Empress of Outworld. Now Kitana Kahn, she unites the forces of Outworld against Kronika. However, the revenant version Kitana still allied herself with Kronika, along with the revenant forms of Kung Lao and Jade. The past Kitana would later lead the Outworld armies in the final battle against Kronika along with Raiden's allies. Liu Kang, having achieved Fire God status, goes with the past Kitana and Kung Lao to the hourglass to fight Kronika. However, Kronika reverses time and the past Kitana is affected by it, along with the rest of the Earthrealm and Outworld forces. Since Liu Kang became a demigod, he was not. Kronika, having given them extra power, orders the revenants of Kitana, Kung Lao and Jade to kill her adversary. But Liu Kang destroys all three of them. Then In one of three alternative story endings, after the defeat and death of Kronika at the hands of Lord Liu Kang’s unbeatable victories, he returns to the dawn of time to write a new history along with the past Kitana. In two other alternative story endings, her further fate stays unknown. Final Verdict Kitana is kind person, she shouldn't qualify because she is an antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals